Cold, Innocent, Unrelenting
by c.petersen
Summary: Jin warned him, he didn't listen. Lars/Alisa oneshot. Mild swearing.


**A/N:** So this is a new account I made since I'm taking a break from my old one. This short Larisa drabble came from my strong desire to write them, since the story I'm currently working on takes place during T5 before they were introduced. This piece kind of supports the pairing and kind of doesn't...I'll leave that up to the way you perceive it. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, always :) I should also mention that the cover photo isn't mine, but I feel it completely represents what this little drabble is about.

* * *

Lars remembers the first time she said it.

It was two weeks after reactivation...maybe three...he honestly can't place it exactly since all of his days just seem to blend together as of late.

He could ask her when it was...she would remember, but now he's not so sure he wants her to.

"**I love you, Lars." **

She said it so confidently, so sure of herself that he actually believed for one beautiful moment that she _might_ be telling the truth.

But that was impossible. Her feeling _that_ was impossible.

She most certainly had feelings, that much was obvious, but love wasn't _just_ a feeling. It was never that simple of an emotion.

If it was that simple than he'd be having a much easier time distinguishing why he felt it for _Alisa_ of all people...

...or of all _things_, he supposed.

She was just too perfect for him. The girl was created by a man who wanted the splitting image of his own daughter, and why wouldn't he think that his own flesh and blood was anything less than perfect?

...The chainsaws, rockets and boosters were just a bonus added to the final product, so that Jin Kazama could have a protector who wasn't as heartless as that Nina Williams.

Not like he appreciated Alisa in the slightest...

But why would he? Better yet, why _should_ he? No matter how human she appeared to be on the outside, Jin had successfully detached himself from Alisa's innocent, but unrelenting vice grip of likability; the kind that suffocates someone like Lars to the point where he can't go two fucking minutes without thinking back to her.

She was just...a _liar_. And she was too damn good at it...she was so painfully impeccable at being deceptive that she still had Lars wrapped around her metallic finger, even though he knew better than to be swayed by her innocent charms.

He should have just left after she said it the first time.

It would have been the right thing to do; don't even respond to her pointless confession of an emotion she hardly understood. Just walk away, out of her life in order to return to his own so that he could find a girl that was just a touch less perfect.

Because when it came down to it, Lars was far from deserving of Alisa.

And no matter how harsh it sounded, she was far from deserving of **love**.

But that was only because love was a pretty cruel thing to deal with sometimes. And someone who didn't know anything but insufferable innocence and how to remove her own head simply didn't need to be taught how to love.

And it's around now that a realization finally breaks through Lars's pointless musings. He suddenly figures out why he doesn't in fact just leave her for good.

It's because he doesn't want anyone else to be "loved" by Alisa. Because if she ever does say those three words to someone else, not only will his pathetic heart be broken, but so will theirs.

And he could never let that pink-haired monster shatter another human heart.

So instead of leaving, Lars just says, **"And I you, Alisa,"** and the girl beams at him and leaps into his arms, smiling all the while.

But then of course, they face yet another battle together and one of her extremities flies off _again, _and the Swede's beautiful dream girl's flawlessness is proven to be quite flawed indeed.

The selfish part of him curses her for the fact that she will never be able to provide him with even the most primal of love's many elements. Her unclothed body that she exhibits one night to him shamelessly proves all to clearly that he could never make love to her, never ravage her like a man who's lost all of his reasons to give a damn about this particular _robot._

But he'll hold onto her anyway, hug her, kiss her (and thank god her lips feel deliciously real), because he doesn't want anyone else to fall victim to her charms.

...Unrelated is the fact that he's still, for some godforsaken reason, madly love with her. And he's not climbing out of that fucking bottomless pit anytime soon.

The day he's both dreading and reluctantly looking forward to is the day he finally breaks. The day when she says those torturous three words to him yet again and he finally stops trying to pull the daggers out of his heart.

Because that will be the day when he finally breaks free of her chains and betrays _her_ for once. The day when he finally gets to see if she really has a heart, or if she just...doesn't care about his true feelings.

Either or, he knows that their "break-up" is on the horizon and he still can't decide if he wants it to come.

Hell, Alisa probably doesn't even know what a break-up is. Or at least why it's painful. The irony of that almost makes up for all his suffering...

...almost.


End file.
